Blessed Love
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: A special day of love brings special memories and blessings to our favorite Smallville couple.  Slashy Clex Goodness!  AU.


Title: "Blessed Love"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: G  
>Summary: A special day of love brings special memories and blessings to our favorite Smallville couple.<br>Warnings: Slash, Established Relationship, AU  
>Word Count: 1,928<br>Date Written: 30 March, 2011  
>ChallengePrompt: For the Clexmas LJ comm  
>Disclaimer: Clark Kent, Lex Luthor, all other characters mentioned within except Napoleon Bonaparte, who belongs to himself, and Smallville are &amp; TM DC comics and any other rightful owners, none of whom are the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.<p>Clark gazed at the handsome, thoughtful face of the man currently tying his bow tie, and for a moment, his thoughts of how much he loved his wonderful soul mate were distracted by the memory of the man he'd always thought would be with him on this day. Ever since he'd been a little boy and had gone to his first wedding and learned how difficult it was to tie a tie on a fancy day, he'd always thought his father would tie his on this important day. Jonathan had even told him that he would, Clark remembered, recalling how his father, while down on his knees to be on his level, had tied his tie and spoken to him of how marrying changed a man's life forever. Clark had said something about how hard the tie was and how he'd heard some adults talk about them as being nooses.<p>

He'd asked his father what a noose was, but instead of answering that question, Jonathan had laughed; gathered him into a strong, tight hug; and assured him of two things. One was that he would be there for him to tie his tie when Clark had found the right lady and was ready to get married, and the other was that marriage most definitely wasn't a noose. Marriage, his father had told him, was one of the greatest things that could ever happen to a man, as long as it was done with the right woman.

Finding that other part of your soul, that one person in all the world to whom you could tell anything and do everything and they'd still love you for you and be your very best friend always, and forming a life with that woman was what made life worth living. "Think of the most beautiful of days, Clark," Jonathan had told him, stretching his hand out toward the open window, "where the blue sky stretches for miles, there's not a cloud to be seen, and the sun is so bright it hurts your eyes. Marriage is even more beautiful than that."

Clark's eyelashes batted down the tears growing within his big, blue eyes, and Lex paused, pressing his lips together and fighting down his own tears. He had seen the change in his love's face the moment he'd started thinking of his father and knew that he was missing him. Lex himself was torn. Jonathan had been a great man, but he had also been very prejudiced not only against Luthors, Lex was sure, but also against their kind of people. He'd probably told Clark all along what a great thing it was to find the right woman and get married to and settled down with her, but if he'd ever once thought that that woman might turn out to be a guy, he would have probably gone ballistic. If he'd learned that that man was Lex, Jonathan's fury would have surely bested even Napoleon Bonaparte's.

Indeed, if Jonathan was still alive, Lex was nearly certain that Clark would still be hiding from their true feelings, and this day might well never have come. He finished tying his tie, cupped his love's handsome face in his hands, and caressed him softly. Still he always hated for his beloved Clark to be sad, and he especially hurt to see the sadness reflected in him on this most special and joyous of occasions. "Clark," he spoke softly, his voice strangled with his own mixed emotions. It would have been nice to have Jonathan there and supportive of them, but he knew it was impossible. In truth, it was still a shock to Lex that so many had gathered in support of them, and that Clark's mother was amongst that number.

"It's okay, Lex," Clark said quietly, batting down his tears. "I'm okay. I was just thinking . . . "

Lex drew a gentle thumb across Clark's cheek and lips. "I know," he assured him. "You were thinking of your father."

Clark nodded, and Lex took him in his arms and hugged him. "He'd be proud of you," he told him sincerely. Of that much, where Jonathan was concerned, Lex was certain. Jonathan might have hated him and had no use for any man who dared to think loving thoughts of his baby boy, but Lex knew, too, that he always loved Clark and that he would forever love his son and be proud of him.

"I know," Clark said, returning his love's hug tightly. "I just wish he could have been here."

"Me too, baby," Lex spoke truthfully, his own emotions once again mangling his voice. He would have given anything to make his beloved's father proud of him and like him or, at least, tolerate him, anything, that is, except loving his son. Just like Mister Kent, Lex himself would never stop loving Clark, and no power in all of eternity could drag and keep him away from his man and best friend. He turned his head, his chin resting on his muscular shoulder, and kissed his ear lobe while continuing to struggle against the tears welling in his own blue eyes.

A throat cleared gently in the door way. Lex had heard neither the knock or the entrance. Martha had cracked the door open to check on her two boys and had waited just outside, not daring to look in all the way, until she'd overheard their conversation. "Lex is right, Clark. Your father would have been as proud of you as I am, darling, and he would have come around and accepted your love for Lex and his for you. We've always done everything we can to make sure you're happy."

"I know that, Mom," Clark answered, a grin struggling across his handsome face.

The couple turned, arm in arm, to look at Mrs. Kent, whose eyes were also misting over despite the reassuring, delicate smile upon her face. Martha continued toward them, her eyes leaving Clark to look into Lex's. She knew he still feared others' reactions to his and Clark's special love and the mixed feelings he possessed for her late husband. "He would have learned to love you, Lex, as I have." Reaching him, she touched his face gently. "No one else has ever loved our baby boy the way you have, and no one else ever could. You two are meant to be together, just like Jonathan and I were, and your marriage is going to be every bit as beautiful."

Martha's boys blushed in front of her. She hugged them both quickly, knowing they needed just a little more time before meeting their friends. "I love you both! Now you two hurry up and get down there. Everybody's waiting." She kissed her son's cheek and then left them alone.

"You know," Clark said slowly, "I think she's right. I know he's looking down on us, and I believe he would have come to see the good in you that I've always known is there, Lex."

Lex smiled. "You always have," he agreed, "even when I didn't know it was there myself. I don't know if your father could have accepted me, Clark, but I do know a few things beyond any shadow of a doubt." His hands dropped to his, and he squeezed his beloved fiance's hands tenderly.

"What's that?" Clark asked, stepping closer to him again.

"That I love you, always have and always will for as long as there's even a shred left of me; that I'll always do everything in my power to make you happy; and that I am the luckiest man in the world because I'm about to marry the most super man I've ever known, not because of your powers or how many times you've saved the world but because you've saved me and you love me and I you!"

Clark blushed gingerly, and Lex leaned forward and kissed his blushing groom's supple, pink lips. "I love you, Clark!" he said again, hugging him tightly. "Now let's go show our love to the world and get married!"

"I thought," Clark remembered, smiling from ear to ear and his eyes dancing with the utmost joy and endless love that was all he felt now, "you'd never ask!" Before Lex could protest, he lifted him into his arms and zoomed down the steps with him, stopping only just outside the lobby. Then, the loving soul mates and very best of friends walked down the aisle together, hand in hand and wearing the biggest smiles their handsome faces had ever worn, and when the husbands kissed, it was amongst the applause of not only every one gathered to watch their grand celebration of endless love but also two people who also meant the world to them looking down from above.

Jonathan Kent and Lillian Luthor looked at each other, each wearing matching smiles. Their sons were finally happy and would forever stay that way with each other, and that was all for which any loving parent could have ever asked. Happy tears fell from the heavens, and as the newly wed couple ran out to their waiting limousine, dodging rice and rain drops, they were kissed by that sparkling water and knew that they were being watched and loved from afar.

They shared a thought as they slid into the leather seats of the limousine. {Thank you, Dad,} Clark thought, looking up to the far-stretching blue sky as the rain let up as soon as it had began.

Lex's gaze followed his love's. {Thank you, Mom.} He took his husband into his arms and loved him, knowing that they had been granted the approval that Clark had longed for though Lex himself had never needed it. He loved his best friend and soul mate, and he always would, though, he admitted, with a sly smile against Clark's lips as they kissed, it was good to know that they were truly blessed.

Clark had already known they were blessed, but this day had assured that even more. He was blessed to have found his love, best friend, and soul mate; blessed to have that love returned; blessed to have their love accepted by their family and friends; and, most of all, he was blessed to get to love and be loved by his wonderful Lex forever and beyond. Lex returned Clark's every kiss and touch with ever growing passion, feeling whole at last and happier than he'd ever been before in his entire life. For the first time, he didn't pause to give wonder as to rather or not he truly deserved that happiness. He just glowed within its loving grasp, promising to stay that way, and with his beloved Clark, for all time.

After the limousine had left, Martha stood alone, her arms wrapped around her small waist, and looked up at the blue sky and shining sun. The short rain was gone, and the sun sparkled in its afternoon glow. She could almost feel her husband's arms around her, and she batted away tears as she spoke to him. "We've done it, Jonathan. Our Clark is finally happy, and Lex will always keep him that way." She knew they were meant to be together, she reflected once more, reentering the party, just as she'd always known that she and Jonathan were meant for each other. She knew they'd have just as happy a life together and hoped for them an even longer time on Earth, though she knew that, in the end, they would all be together, blissfully happy and peacefully in love for all eternity and beyond.

**The End**


End file.
